gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Hate on Me
Hate on Me is a song featured in the episode Throwdown, It was sung by Sue's Kids after she had separated the minority students in an elite Glee club to try and make the students feel uncomfortable. The solo was given to Mercedes with Artie, Kurt, Santana, Mike and Matt doing back-up and Tina having some solos. The song is originally performed by Jill Scott from her third studio album The Real Thing: Words and Sounds Vol. 3. Critical reception Raymund Flandez for The Wall Street Journal was unimpressed with the cover of "Hate on Me", writing that "the chemistry wasn’t there". Reviewing musical performances in the series so far on October 21, 2009, Denise Martin for the Los Angeles Times rated "Hate On Me" the fourth best performance so far, writing: "Amber Riley went and blew me away. I love me the Broadway-trained pipes of Lea Michele's Rachel, but every now and then I need a jolt of diva with a capital D. Jill Scott's kiss-off R&B ode to aggression? Just the ticket." Lyrics If I could give you the world On a silver platter Would even matter You'd still be mad at me If I can find in all this A dozen roses That I would give to you You'd still be miserable Cause in reality I'm gon' be who I be And I don't feel no faults For all the lies that you bought You can try as you may Bring me down but I say That it ain't up to you Gonna on do what you do Hate on me hater Now or Later Cause I'm gonna do me You'll be mad baby (Go head and hate) Go head and hate on me hater Cause I'm not afraid of What I got I paid for You can hate on me... Ooh if I gave you peaches Out of my own garden And I made you a peach pie Would you slap me high? Wonder if I gave you diamonds Out of my own room Would you feel the love in that Or ask why not the moon If I gave you sanity For the whole of humanity And had all the solutions for the pain and pollution No matter where I live Despite the things I give You will always be this way So go ahead and ... Hate on me hater Now or Later Cause I'm gonna do me You'll be mad baby Hate on me hater Now or Later Cause I'm gonna do me You'll be mad baby You Cannot... Hate On me Cause my mind is free Feel my destiny So Shall it Be You Cannot... Hate On me Cause my mind is free Feel my destiny So Shall it Be Hate on me hater Now or Later Cause I'm gonna do me You'll be mad baby Video left|thumb|300px thumb|300px|right Category:Singles Category:Featured Articles Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 1 Category:Sue's New Directions Category:Mercedes Jones Category:Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Music Room Category:Throwdown Category:Kurt Hummel Category:Mike Chang Category:Matt Rutherford Category:Santana Lopez Category:Sue Sylvester Category:Songs Category:Glee Songs Category:Artie Abrams Category:New Directions Category:Group Numbers Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Category:Videos Category:Songs sung by Main Characters Category:Songs sung by New Directions' member Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Category:Glee (TV series) Category:Season One Category:Season 1 Category:Glee Category:Sue's Kids Category:Solos Category:Choir Room Category:Music Room Category:Amber Riley Category:Jenna Ushkowitz Category:Chris Colfer Category:Harry Shum Jr. Category:Naya Rivera Category:Jane Lynch Category:Solos of Tina Category:Sue's Kids